


Only If The Music Plays

by Blueberrysugar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, eye contact restrictions, headphone use, sappy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they have been dating for weeks, the prerequisites Tsukishima has in order to have sex might end up giving Yamaguchi future hearing problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If The Music Plays

**Author's Note:**

> Theres literally no plot? Still, I hope you enjoy?  
> I referenced Closer by Nine Inch Nails which I still think is one of the best fuck songs ever.

The plastic of the headset dug into the side of his face as he was hastily shoved against the wall. It stung enough for him to wince, but the discomfort was worth it just to feel Tsukishima sliding his hands up his shirt, and his mouth licking at the side of his throat.  
His boyfriend. 

_His_ boyfriend. 

They'd done this how many times? And each time the headset went on Yamaguchi, the music blasting into his ears at full volume, making him dizzy, completely shutting out everything but his own thoughts.

The first time either of them had sex, they'd been casually making out at his house, Yamaguchi happily draped over Tsukishima on the bed. His fingers had danced around the bottom of his boyfriend’s t-shirt, playfully tugging it up.  
"Yamaguchi, what are you doing..?"  
Yamaguchi had given him an innocent smile while lazily nuzzling at his stomach. His hands had slid down to _finally_ undo his pants, ready to see what Tsukishima had been keeping from him all those weeks. He had been ready to take their relationship past making out. He had been for a very long time. The zipper had come down all while Yamaguchi stared up at Tsukishima through half lidded eyes, searching for any sign that might indicate that he _didn't_ have his consent.

And that's when Tsukishima had stopped him, one hand on top of his wrist.

"Wait"

Yamaguchi had been curious enough at first, immediately pulling his hands away from Tsukishima's jeans, and when the headset had come into view he had cocked his head to the side.

The use for the headset become apparent, as it had been snapped onto his head before he could say anything else.

And every time after, the same thing happened.

It was their unspoken rule. 

No headset?  
No sex. 

That simple.

 

"Tsukki. I can't.."  
He didn't know how loud he was talking, but he was quickly shut up with a messy kiss. Considering Tsukishima’s predilection, he was probably being pretty loud. He was half aware that Tsukishima's brother was somewhere in the house, and if he heard them….  
Yamaguchi began to slide down the wall, whimpering as Tsukishima toyed with him over his clothes, giving him some much needed physical attention. His underwear was tugged down, Tsukishima giving his cock a fleeting rub making him moan happily, eyes glazed over as he stared right back into his.  
Tsukishima cupped his cheeks with both hands, pinching them playfully. It was part of his ritual, tracing a few freckles, pushing Yamaguchi’s bangs back to take a look at how undone he was making him. As tender as the moment had begun, it stopped just as suddenly with Tsukishima standing straight up over Yamaguchi, phone in hand. 

_What's he going to do now?_ He hazily thought, appreciating the view in front of him.  
Tsukishima's erection was centimeters from his face, although the bulge was still covered by his jeans. Without a second thought he leaned forward on his knees, pressing his face against it, and took a deep breath in, murmuring his appreciation for the musky scent. He could feel how he twitched against his mouth and he gave some useless sucks over the fabric, attempting to get him worked up enough to stop with the music nonsense.

It didn't work.

"Tsukkiiiiiiii stop changing the song" 

The selection had changed from, what Yamaguchi dubbed foreplay music to fuck music, and he sensed amusement from the sudden shift in Tsukishima's posture.

Tsukishima mouthed the words _impatient_ at him, with another smirk, and returned the song to the unfortunate choice of Maroon V.  
_Foreplay music._ Yamaguchi thought with a grimace.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pointed at the zipper, which Yamaguchi was happy enough to pull it down. However as he went to pull down the underwear his hands were smacked away.  
_So we are playing **this** game _  
Yamaguchi stared up at him with big eyes, trying not to look too disappointed, but oh he was.  
Today was not going to be a 'full' sex day.  
He hated those.

Yamaguchi tilted forward, putting his hands on either side of Tsukishimas hips to keep himself steady as he pressed his mouth against the cloth again, nudging his tongue around. It was frustrating because he knew that they were both turned on, but for some ridiculous reason Tsukishima insisted on making it difficult.  
It was always difficult with him.

As if sensing his growing displeasure, Tsukishima suddenly pressed his foot against Yamaguchi's cock, bringing him back to what he was doing. He didn't move it, instead casually giving Yamaguchi's hair a light pet, which was enough to make him return with much fervor to the blow job he was supposed to give on top of his underwear.  
Yamaguchi found himself rubbing against his boyfriend's foot, giving needy whimpers in progressively louder increments.

"Please Tsukki. Please. Just let me..." 

His eyes kept straying up, meeting Tsukishima's. Although the lights were dimmed he could still see the equally needy expression on his face. His glasses had slid down his nose, barely hanging on, and he was saying something, because his mouth was slightly open. But Yamaguchi couldn't hear, and his lips were not moving enough for him to read them. 

It was a miracle he had been allowed to look at him that much.

Tsukishima's hand found its way into Yamaguchi's hair, tangling itself along the strands in the back before he pulled him tightly against his crotch.  
His voice was effectively muffled, and from this angle he couldn't see Tsukishima anymore.  
He could never really see Tsukishima could he?  
With the hand firmly on the back of his head he couldn't move it himself, and Tsukishima began to rut against his mouth. Desperately, his own hips moved similarly against his boyfriend’s foot, although it was harder now because he couldn't breathe. The familiar heat built up around his navel, his whole skin hyper aware of every single touch Tsukishima carefully doled out to him.

He was starting to really like this.

If _he_ came like this, he knew they wouldn't be going back to sex for a while.

What Tsukishima had done on his phone became apparent as the next song blasted through the headphones. 

_Closer_

Of course. 

The music must had been loud enough for Tsukishima to hear because he had the audacity to move his hips to the rhythm of the music.  
_Ass_  
Even with his vision obscured he could visualize the triumphant grin on Tsukishima’s face.

Yamaguchi was allowed to take a quick breath before he was used again. The underwear was drenched from his spit and the precum by that point. Tsukki was close wasn't he? The erratic movements told him they'd be finishing soon enough, and he screwed his eyes shut as he did his best to keep his mouth relaxed for Tsukishima.

Through muddled thoughts he realized that the headset had slipped off his ear enough for him to hear what Tsukishima was moaning out.  
"Tadashi.. Tadashi..."  
His name was like a prayer on his boyfriend's lips, and Yamaguchi gave a squeeze to his thighs, feeling closer to the edge.  
He'd never admit to Tsukishima that he sometimes heard what he was saying despite his efforts to cover it up.  
"I love you." His fingers curled into his hair so tightly that Yamaguchi's eyes began to water. He couldn't breathe. It was only Tsukishima in his world, overwhelming all of his senses.  
His taste, his scent, his music, his words.

Tsukishima stopped moving, and if it weren't for the underwear Yamaguchi knew he would have had a mouthful of cum. Nobody would consider Tsukki loud, but his moans managed to send a shudder down Yamaguchi's back.

They stayed in the same position for a couple seconds, Tsukishima's grip relaxing on his hair just as the song ended. Still, Yamaguchi was full of desire, of need, and he looked up knowing his lips were red and cheeks were streaked with tears.  
_This_ was his favorite part, the part where Tsukishima finally took off the headset.

His ears were numb from the loud music and his head throbbed, but he didn't complain, only murmuring a _thank you Tsukki_ once he was free.

"You're a mess Yamaguchi" his head was pulled back as Tsukishima examined him, although his own face was still flushed from his orgasm.  
"Sorry Tsukki"  
He panted out, aware that his own dick had completely streaked his foot with precum.

"What should we do about that?"

Tsukishima’s question was punctuated by a particularly sadistic shove of his foot against Yamaguchi's cock.  
"Mmm..whatever you want?"  
His slightly delirious smile mirrored Tsukishima's. 

\-- --  
_Whatever you want_

Yamaguchi's face was pressed up against Tsukishima's chest, hours later, as he processed his words.  
He probably spoiled his boyfriend too much.  
No.  
Wait.  
He certainly did spoil him too much.  
Still it was worth it, for their everyday conversations, and for the comfortable familiarity of their relationship.

"Tsukki?"  
Yamaguchi kissed his way up, trying to see if he was still awake.  
When he didn't get a response, and when he finally heard a light snore, he nuzzled up against his throat, murmuring.

"I love you too"


End file.
